Havoc for the Innocent
by BlackVeiledProxy
Summary: Scourge and Ghost's daughter Chaos is having a hard time fitting in. She meets a nice young cat who she happens to love, but does he love her, or is he just using her for his evil father's will. Sequel to Angel of the Streets.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Ghost woke up that morning feeling rather sick. She threw up once during the night, and she had no idea what the illness was. Her stomach kept bothering her all night and she felt sicker than ever. She finally decided to go see Mist, who was like a medicine cat. So she slowly crept up to Mist's box. Mist was quietly sitting in the corner looking over strange healing objects.

"Um mist can you check me, I feel really sick," Ghost mumbled

After a while of prodding and poking Mist finally straightened up, "Well tell Scourge I hope he'll be a good dad." Ghost's eyes went wide with shock. What the brick? Why her, why now? She would tell Scourge first, but she needed a support group. So there she went off to Angel's den. Angel was washing her ears and glancing inside a clear pool.

"Angel can i talk to you?" Ghost asked stopping at the edge of the pool. Angel looked up and glanced at her friend.

"Of course!" She laid down and and looked up at Ghost, "So what's this all about?"

Ghost shuffled her paws a bit before answering and muttered, " I'm pregnant."

Angel sprung up and burst out purring, 'Let's go, we're telling Scourge now!"

Ghost raced down the streets with her silver fur flying. She had just gotten some rather chaotic new that needed to be shared with Scourge immediately. Angel was right on her paws as she raced down the dirty streets. The bronze sun was hid behind the tall twoleg buildings.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ghost called over her shoulder to Angel. She had no idea how Scourge would react. He was very unpredictable.

"Either you tell him slowly, or I will force it upon him like a tidal wave," Angel argued. Ghost sighed, her friend loved aggravating her, though this had to be told sooner or later, or else she wold crack from under the pressure.

Soon both friends saw the black tom with that snowy white paw. His eyes were an icy, faded blue. Currently he was sitting on top of a fence, paws tucked neatly under his lean form.

"Um Scourge. I'm carrying your kits," Ghost murmured slowly shuffling her paws and looking down at the ground.

Scourge's eyes went wide and he fell off the fence, "Woah!"

**Chaos  
Pale silver she-cat with white ears and one black paw, pale sea green eyes, black tail**

**Review please**


	2. Training

**MatsuriWolfsong: Well, I guess he was shocked. **

**Lalastar: Your welcome**

**12 moons later**

**Scourge**

It had been ten moons since Ghost had last been seen. I guess she was scared of my reaction. I was terrified at first, but then I was so excited. The only thing was Ghost had gotten far more reserved. She seemed to jump more, i guess that was just a queen thing though**.** Then she ran off and wasn't heard of for moons. I sent out patrols one day after the disappearance, but now was to late. Later on he had to train the kits in a session. It was quite hard, as they didn't like to listen.

I padded around and saw the usual kits. Fate, Cut, Ripper, Axel, Ride, Mirage, and James. Then there was a new kit I had never seen before. She was a ghostly silver with white ears, a black tail, and one black paw. Her eyes were a pale sea green. I watched her closely and smelt a familiar scent, one I knew very well, Ghost. I would watch her with interest.

"Hey Scourge. What are we gonna learn today?" Mirage asked. Her amber eyes blinked up curiously. She was nice, sweet, and a wonderful hunter. Her weakness was battle moves. That is why she was here anyway.

"It's a special move. It's name is the ghost fury. Which one of you will be okay with helping me?" I said glancing at the kits. This was Ghost's favorite move, not to mention her signature one. I wonder how fast the kits could pick the move up. Especially the silver one.

"I will," Ripper offered. I nodded. Ripper was one to not care whatever happened to him. The new she-cat tucked her paws in neatly and watched intently. Ripper ran at me and I jumped into the air, and kicked my back paws forward sending Ripper flying backwards.

"Right, now practice," I ordered and watched as the new she-cat crouched in front of James. James ran at her, but she jumped into the air, kicked him with her back paws, and sent him flying forward. She knew battle moves on the spot.

I slunk up to her, "What's your name?"

"I"m Chaos," The she-cat said looking up at me. The action continued watching the kits fight each-other. Chaos stayed towards the back unless you'd invite her in. I guess she was just shy. Then the parents came to collect their kits. I watched Chaos carefully, and who should come and pick her up but Ghost? Wait a second, did that mean Chaos was my daughter?

**Review please!**


	3. Why I left?

**MatsuriWolfsong: That's what this chapter is about**

**Lalastar: I'll use her, but she'll be a friend. **

**Starbomb: I know, that was fun to write, and this chapter explains it. **

**Ghost**

I know it seems stupid, but I was scared of what cats would do to my kit. I've dealt with one Garden before, i don't want to deal with another one. In other words Scourge obsessed she-cats. You would think that they would find another poor soul to follow, but no. That's why I left. Turns out that Angel was having kits too. Ice's of course. He hiked out with us and covered up our tracks.

So Scourge and my kit is Chaos. She's hyper around the people she knows, otherwise she's like a stone. She'll hurt you and hard not showing any emotion. Storm and Snow try to get her out of her shell constantly. Chaos actually got to be friends with a she-cat called Flight. Flight is a black she-cat with white paws and a white tail, her eyes are a stormy gray, but she's very kind and forgiving. The total opposite of Chaos.

Then I felt eyes on my back when I got Chaos from training. Oh gosh, maybe it was another she-cat just like Garden. I couldn't have been more wrong. I turned around and saw a pitch lack tom with a snowy white paw and icy blue eyes. He gave me a curious glance that flicked back to Chaos who was chasing a butterfly. Then she rolled on her back and with speed fast as an adder struck the insect down with her black paw.

She looked up excitedly, "Mommy I caught it!" Her pale sea green eyes brimmed with happiness. The smile plastered on her face was huge. Her black tail was waving in the wind.

I smiled,"I know I saw. Why don't you go find Storm and Snow?" Storm and Snow were Angel and Ice's kits. They had a mixture of their personalities.

"Okay mommy!" With that Chaos raced down towards the alley where we were currently staying. I turned to look at Scourge who at this point was staring after Chaos.

"She's my daughter isn't she?" Scourge asked watching as she disappeared behind the wall. I nodded slowly.

"Why did you leave?" Scourge asked me. I explained everything. Scourge thought I was crazy, but we were all moving back into our old alley tomorrow. We walked side by side into the alley to find Chaos wrestling around with Storm while Snow called the scores out. It was so funny. Chaos was letting Storm win, but when she wanted to he was easily being beaten.

Scourge smiled at them and began purring. Chaos was just like him, but she had some of my traits. Which were creepiness and the ability to appear out of nowhere. Then again I privately wondered if she was ever going to open up to others.

**Snow and Storm belong to Starbomb**

**Flight belongs to Lalastar. **

**Review please! **


	4. My dad

**xxSCOURGExx: Thanks**

**MatsuriWolfsong: XD yeah she is  
**

**Starbomb: LOL, and yes she is.**

**Chaos (Whoo! New Pov!) **

I jumped playfully around Snow and Storm. Play fighting was so fun! They were so fun to hang with. Snow was nice, shy, and funny. While Storm was out going, funny, and smarter than Snow. They were total mixes of Ice and Angel. I've always wondered who my dad was. Oh well, I probably would never know.

"Hey um Chaos, can you come here for a few minutes?" Mom asked me. She was standing beside the leader of Bloodclan. I wonder what it was she wanted me for. I nodded and padded over towards the edge of the bricks where they were. Mom was looking a little down, and the tom was staring at me as if he had to take in every ounce of me. To be honest it was really freaky.

"There's something we have to tell you," Mom started out looking at the street ground.

"Okay, then go," I said. Why was she hesitating, and what did she mean by we?

"Scourge here is your father," She said and my eyes went wide. I quickly glanced up at him. His icy blue eyes, sleek black pelt, snowy white paw, and strengthened slender form. Then I glanced at my reflection. Icy sea green eyes, pale silver pelt, one sleek lack paw, snowy white ears, black tail, and the same slender form. I burst out into purrs, I had finally found my dad.

I pounced on him and he looked up purring. Then I saw he had tears in his eyes.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" I asked.

"These are tears of joy. Now go play," He said and gently pushed me off in the direction of Snow and Storm. i ran over and we began playing again. Then I got an awesome idea.

"Wanna go play hide and seek?" I asked. Snow and Storm nodded. I would be hiding. I ran across the streets and found a forest. There was a hollow made out of bracken, leaves, twigs, and feathers. That was the perfect place to hide. I padded closer and smelt cats. Uh-oh.

"What are you doing here?"

**Review please! **


	5. Meeting Hawk

**xxSCOURGExx: Thanks**

**MatsuriWolfsong: Maybe... We'll just have to wait and see**

**Chaos **

****The forest was huge. The trees stood tall and firm, leaves crunching beneath your paws, and behold in front of her very eyes was a nest. The nest was made of twigs,leaves, feathers, and bracken. This was the perfect place to hide from Snow and Storm, they would never find me here! So as I began searching for a crouching place I smelt the smell of cats. Uh-oh.

"What are you doing here?" An ice cold voice crackled into my ears making mu fur rise up in tension. My heart froze and I felt as if I was in a block of ice, no way of moving. I gulped and slowly turned around. Standing right in front of me was a dark brown tabby tom, with a white underbelly, strong shoulders, and icy blue eyes. He looked just a few moons older than me. let's see I was three so maybe five?

"Um hi?" I said. I tried to be friendly, but if he wanted a fight I would bring it to him. I may be younger, but I did have some good fighting moves.

The tom sat down and watched me carefully. His icy blue eyes watched my pale sea green orbs. I was skinnier than him, but street cats weren't fed so well. We ate what we could and lived off of that. I didn't know if this cat was mean or if he was nice.

"I'm Hawk, and you are?" He said finally. I sighed in relief, maybe he wasn't that bad?

"Name's Chaos! Wanna play?" I asked getting down in the hunter's crouch and waved my tail playfully in the air. He just stood there. Then I thought, um maybe not. So I gave a play growl signaling I could play rough. The tom shrunk down and pounced on me. I laughed and rolled over. That's when my stomach decided to growl from not having anything to eat for the past two days.

"You hungry?" Hawk asked me.

"Yeah. there's not much to eat on the streets where I live," I mumbled. This tom was so lucky. Fresh kill every day, an overhang of trees so you don't get too hot, soft grass, and a soft place to sleep. I got rats and cold chicken from twoleg trash, very little shade from bricks, hard alley floor, and a box to sleep in. I don't even think he realizes how lucky he is.

"Wait here," He whispered and ran off. I laid down on the grass and watched insects crawl all over the ground. They worked together, why couldn't Bloodclan? Some of us did, but not all together. Then I heard paw-steps and Hawk returned with a robin in his mouth. I smiled and devoured the feathered creature in a few bites. Then I got up.

"Where are you going?" Hawk asked as I began to pad away.

"Home," I answered simply.

"Will I ever see you again?" He desperately asked.

"Maybe," And with that I disappeared into the shadows leaving a shocked Hawk.

**Review please! **


	6. Wondering

**xxSCOURGExx: Thanks again**

**Lalastar: Your welcome**

**mint cocoaa : Um I sent you a pm on that one. **

**Chaos **

I raced through the forest back to my alley. I hope that wasn't too long. Then for sure I would get whacked. My hart was beating so fast that it hurt. The wind was chilly and froze up. Snow flurries fluttered down quickly patching up the ground. Gray storm clouds rolled in and covered up the sky. A storm was coming and soon.

I turned down an alley to see Storm and Snow pacing around. Concern was obvious in their eyes. Fear we embedded along the lines of the oncoming storm. I ran over to them and their shocked faces stared at me in awe. The snow flurried around us and made me fluff up my fur.

"Where have you been?" Storm asked with his fur prickling from the unforgiving ice cold winds that could chill you to the bone. My fur crackled with tension. I wanted to tell them about my adventure with Hawk, and the way I felt around him. Something kept me from telling them though. It was as if,if I told them, he would be in trouble. So i kept my mouth shut about that.

"I was exploring in the forest," I said holding my head up hiding my guilt behind my pale eyes. instantly Snow's eyes grew wide with wonder.

"Did you see any forest cats?" She asked excitedly. Forest cats, oh Hawk must've been one. He sure did look like one. Dad said they were ferocious. Hawk was at first, then he calmed down. I wonder why dad hates them so much? Maybe they did something to him, that's probably it. Mom told me not to other him though. She said he hated talking about his past. What was so bad about it?

"No," I answered. Hawk would stay secret with me. I wonder if he was a wild forest cat. His ice blue eyes were piercing and fierce. His dark tabby body was lean and his shoulders were wide and muscular. I wonder if dad would like him? Something again said no way. My dad wouldn't agree to the stranger for some reason.

The storm got violent and the box I was staying in with mom, Angel, Snow, and Storm trembled. The wind howled, and yet I couldn't get my mind off that tabby.

**Review Please! **


End file.
